A speech recognition system may interpret audible sounds as commands, instructions, or information originating from a vehicle passenger. Speech may be difficult to discern when ambient noises muffle the speech. Vehicle state information may be used to improve the recognition of speech. Vehicle state information, however, may impede accurate speech recognition under certain circumstances.